Love For an ExConvict
by kohana13
Summary: Sesshomaru Taishou has been in prison for the past 4 years no thanks to Naraku! Now that he's out on parole, Naraku is out looking for him. What happens when Sesshomau falls in love with a woman...who's life may end up being in danger because of his past!
1. Character profiles

* * *

** _ About you!!!!! _**

* * *

**Name:** Safaia Shinpou (Safaia means "Sapphire" in Japanese and Shinpou means "Faith") 

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 5 foot 6

**Weight:** 125 lbs. (You are very curvy)

**Eyes:** Turquoise

**Hair:** long black hair that goes to your mid-back, you have bangs, and at the ends of your hair you have bronze highlights (same for your bangs)

**Skin:** you have a tan so you have like a caramel color

You're a shy girl (in some ways). You live in the Tokyo, Japan, and you work at the Hinatamashi Cafe on the corner of Tsumiko Street. (It's a fake name). You fall in love with a man who has just...well I'll just say that he's...an **EX-CONVICT!!!!**

* * *

_** About your Ex-Convict!!!**_

* * *

**Name:** Sesshomaru Taishou 

**Age: **24

**Height:** 6 foot 3

**Weight:** 164 lbs. (Very muscular drools...sorry I just **HAD **to add that )

**Hair:** Long Silver that goes down to his knees

**Skin:** Kind of a pale color

You spent the last 4 years in prison for attempted murder. You got out on parole. The person you were working for had told you if you ever got out for you to come back to him (So you're like a hit-man). Because when you were younger both your parents had died and he took you in (So in other words...he owns you). But you refuse to go back to him. Now he's out looking for you. You've been hiding out at your friend's house (He's name is Shinzuku) and he lives 2 blocks away from the Cafe.

* * *

**_O.C's_**

* * *

Shinzuku-Sesshomaru's friend, Who is helping him hide from Naraku Yokoshima(means evil) 

Tsuki-Safaia's friend, who works at the Hinatamashi Cafe with her and has a little crush on Shinzuku (She doesn't know that Shinzuku likes her as well but you do )

Naraku Yokoshima-The man Sesshomaru was working for, now that Sesshomaru's out of prison he's out looking for him

The Inu gang will be in this story but they won't be in the story until later .


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Shinzuku** Damn Sesshomaru I can't believe it, they let you out on parole so early!!! But I thought you'd have to be a complete kiss ass to get on parole!!!

**Sesshomaru:**_(Grrrrrr!!!)_

**Shinzuku:** On my bad. So how about we go get something to eat, my treat since you just got out...and plus you have no money. HAHAAA!!!

**Sesshomaru:** Shinzuku?

**Shinzuku:** Hmmm?

**Sesshomaru:** Do me a favor?

**Shinzuku:** Yeah sure. What?

**Sesshomaru:** Burn in HELL!!!

**Shinzuku:**_O.O (shock)_……….HAHAHAA SESSHOMARU YOU ARE SO FUNNY!!!

**Sesshomaru:**_(rolls eyes)_

_**(At the Hinatamashi)**_

**Tsuki:** Safaia you're late!!

**Safaia:** Shh Tsuki!! I know

**Tsuki:** You're lucky I give a damn about you or I wouldn't have covered for you…..again.

**Safaia:** Thanks Tsuki I owe you big time.

**Tsuki:** Yes….yes you do, now table 5 is waiting for you to take their orders. Now go!!!

**Safaia:** Okay I'm going, I'm going.

_**(Back to Shinzuku and Sesshomaru)**_

**Shinzuku:** Man I love the Hinatamashi Café

**Sesshomaru:** Why? What's so great about this place?

**Shinzuku:** They have the best FOOD!!!!!...and waitresses _(hint hint)_

**Sesshomaru:** Shinzuku you're such a pig.

**Shinzuku:** HAHAAA!!!

**Sesshomaru:**_(rolls eyes)_

_(Right then the waitress had come up to your table. You couldn't help but to stare at her. She had the most beautiful eyes, her lips looked so soft. Then without realizing your eyes started to trail down her body. She was wearing her uniform which was a red button up polo shirt, a mini jean skirt with red baby doll shoes. As your eyes looked over her they couldn't help but trace her every curve. She had an hour-glass shape, a full top, a small middle, and thick legs. Her caramel skin had a certain glow to it.)_

**Safaia:** Hello my name is Safaia and I'll be your waitress for today.

**Shinzuku:** Hey Safaia. How's it going?

**Safaia:** Hey Shinzuku!!!! Everything's going fine. So let me guess…your usual?

**Shinzuku:** Yep, and can you tell Tsuki that I said hi.

**Safaia:** I sure will and what about your friend?

_(You didn't say a word; you were to busy eyeballing Safaia's legs. Oh how you wished for those legs to be wrapped around your very waist.)_

**Safaia:** Umm excuse me sir.

**Shinzuku:** Hey!!! Sesshomaru!!!

_(You snapped out of your fantasy world to see Shinzuku and the waitress looking at you.)_

**Sesshomaru:** Hmmm

**Safaia:** Umm yes what would you like to eat?

**Sesshomaru:** Nothing.

**Safaia:** Umm well……..okay.

_(Then the waitress picked up the menus and went to put in Shinzuku's order)_

**Shinzuku:** I saw that!!!

**Sesshomaru:** Saw what?

**Shinzuku:** I saw the way you were looking at her.

**Sesshomaru:** I didn't look at her in anyway what so ever.

**Shinzuku:** Oh come on Sesshomaru stop being so damn ignorant.

**Sesshomaru:** I Sesshomaru am not ignorant!!

**Shinzuku:**_(rolls eyes)_

_(To Safaia and Tsuki)_

**Safaia:** Tsuki?

**Tsuki:** yes?

**Safaia:** Shinzuku is here and he told me to tell you hi.

**Tsuki:**_(squealing like a child)_

**Safaia:** HA HA!! Tsuki your weird.

**Tsuki:** Heh heh…….sorry.

**Safaia:** Well speaking of weird. Do you know who that guy is with Shinzuku?

_(Tsuki looked over the counter and looks over at the table where Shinzuku and his friend is seated.)_

**Tsuki:** No….I have no idea who that is. But he's kinda cute though. _(hint hint)_

**Safaia:** Tsuki stop. Well when I went over to take their orders he just sat there………staring at me.

**Tsuki:** Well duh Safaia!!! What man wouldn't want to stare at you. You're totally HOT!!!! _(hint hint)_

_(All you did was blush and give a small smile at the comment she gave you.)_

**Tsuki:** Well we should get back to work.

**Safaia:** Yeah.

_(A few minutes later while you were serving Shinzuku his food, there were all of these black Cadillac's pulling up into the parking lot.)_

**Safaia:** Hey Tsuki?

**Tsuki:** Hmmm.

**Safaia:** Look out in the parking lot.

**Tsuki:** Hmm I wonder what's going on.

**Safaia:** I don't know but it doesn't look good.

_(To Sesshomaru and Shinzuku)_

**Shinzuku:** Hey Sesshomaru, check out the rides.

**Sesshomaru:** OH SHIT!!!

**Shinzuku:** What…What is it?

**Sesshomaru:**_(Grrrr!!!!)_

**Shinzuku:** O.O _(shock)_ Don't tell me it's…..

**Sesshomaru:** Naraku!!!

Well that's it for Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it. R&R!!!


End file.
